"Evil Magic" Kaize Aku
Kaize Akanbou , also known by his ring name Kaize " Evil Magic" Aku, is a Japanese professional wrestler is signed to WAR (World All-star Rasslin'), were he is the reigning Undisputed WAR Jr. Heavyweight Champion. In professional wrestling, Akanbou has won several in his : the inaugural reign as the Undisputed WAR Junior Heavyweight Championship, which he held on , as well as being one half of the four times; twice was the reign with longtime partner and rival, which saw the two hold the title for almost a year together, as well as a reign with Koji Michichoku, and another with Harvey Kobra. Akanbou also had two reigns as the WAR Hardcore Champion, the first being his first singles titleat WAR. His other title accomplishments includes an Xtreme Tag team Champion, a Xtreme Jr. Heavyweight Champion, two Junior Eagleweight tournament reigns, a WAR Junior Heavyweight reign, and a WAR Three Kings title tournament. After starting his career in Extreme Japanese Pro Wrestling (XJPW), Akanbou's home promotion is considered to be WAR, his destination prior to the departure of wrestler's from XJPWbut due to WAR's involvement in the Wide Pro Wrestling Organization, a global organization of cooperative promotions that allow their competitors to travel abroad to other companies, he has wrestled extensively in previous years in American promotions. He initially performed under Xisso Sykk. Which is a play of the sentence X is so sykk. He changed it to Xisso S. and then finally Kaize Aku when took on his heel persona. Martial Arts Underground Kaize Akanbou at a young age got into street fights with local kids. His mother placed him into a martial arts class to give him discipline. At the bright young age of fourteen, Kaize soon took his new found talents to the streets of Tokyo fighting whoever he met for money. His name became known thourghout the ward and a martial arts instructor approached Kaize and took him under his wing. Tournaments The Sensei polished the rough edges of Kaize Akanbou and entered him in tournaments. Akanbou was known for his sharp kicks and powerful knees. At the age of fifteen, Akanbou entered his first tournament and he won the tournament by outscoring his opponent in the finals. His second tournament that year he again outscored his final opponent this time by ten points. Akanbou then entered two more tournaments that year Knock out his opponents with swift powerful knees and kicks. The next year, Akanbou dominated two more tournaments hitting his opponents with hard head kicks. Mid year he entered a submission tournament and won with a triangle choke. His last tournament would be a cage mma tournament which he won with a high knee. Pro Wrestling Career Early career While visiting a cousin in Osaka. Akanbou was introduced to hardcore pro-wrestling. He was smittened with the rash style and high flying abilities of the Junior Heavyweight division. Akanbou would return home to Tokyo and join a backyard wrestling group with some friends. He was known for his high-flying ability, martial arts strikes, innovating style, and speed. At the eve of his seventeenth birthday, Akanbou tried out for an Indy wrestling promotion. XJPW At first, XJPW denied Akanbou's application because of his age, but later they over turned their decision and the high-flyer was introduced as a in-training recruit. When he turned eighteen, he entered the ring for the first time in a tag team match. XJPW Tag Team (2007) He tagged as a fan-favorite with a future foe, Yoshi-yoshi. Akanbou picked up the win with the Shining Wizard knee strike. The two would go on to win the Xtreme Tag Team titles, in a four way tag match. Yoshi-yoshi would hit an opponent with a garbage can while Akanbou hit's the Shooting Star Leg drop. The two would hold the titles for two months before Yoshi-yoshi gets powerbomb through a table and pinned losing the titles. Yoshi-yoshi attacks Akanbou claiming that he didn't have his back. This would start a feud between the two that would last a month before Yoshi-yoshi leaves for WAR. XJPW Jr. Heavyweight (2007) Akanbou would set his sights on the Junior division. He made his first attempt at the title while it was being held by Tony Chiba. Tony defeated Akanbou and retained his title. Akanbou would get another shot at the title two weeks later after winning a round robin match. Akanbou this time defeated Tony with the Go To Sleep. He wold retain the title in a rematch and thenagain in a triple threat by hitting the shining wizard. Afteer two more successful defends Akanbou would lose his title in a fatal fourway. WAR Kaize Akanbou would join a wrestling tournament and win catching the eye of a WAR talent scout. He would then leave XJPW in July to join WAR. Akanbou's first week e changed his name to Kaize Aku. He interferred in a Heavyweight title match for Steve Orioi. The following week it is announced that he is the new member of Orioi's (heel) Pacific Black Rim Mafia. 2007 Akanbou would tag with Moroha (who partner was injured) the next week for the Jr. Heavyeight tag team titles and win on his first match on WAR. The two would hold the title for a month before the Champs Elite would win the titles in a six man tag match. Akanbou and Moroha would win the titles back by attacking the Champs Elite before a match and then pinning them after the bell has wrong. the two would hold on to the titles for the rest of the year. At the beginning of the their secongd title reign the PBRM began to feud with the Wulf Pac. The tag champs would successful defend their title on numerous occasions against two members of the Wulf Pac. 2008 2008 would begin with the injury of Moroha, Akanbou would then tag with Harvey Kobra. the two held the title before Harvey costed Akanbou the title by not tagging him in. After the match, Akanbou would hit the GTS on Harvey and walk away. His shoot was at a familiar title the WAR Hardcore title. Akanbou would hold the title for two weeks before being attacked by harvey during a triple threat match. Without his gold, Akanbou would join the Jr. Eagleweight Tournament to face Harvey Kobra. In the Semi-finals Akanbou would hit the GTS one more time to Harvey pinning him. Akanbou would go on and win the tournament. Akanbout would win the Jr. Heavyweight title shortly after. In his third title defense Akanbou would nail Harvey with the Bushi-Breaker ''through a table retiring the wrestler. Akanbou was then stripped of his title for the vicious attack. The BPRM split up and Akanbou would enter the Three Kings title tournament. He would win by hitting Moroha with brass knuckles and then the ''Bushi-Breaker. Akanbou would get the Jr. Heavyweight title again merging it with the Three Kings title making the Undisputed WAR Junior Heavyweight Championship. he would lose the title after Moroha intereferes in a match and spears him letting his opponent Tony Chiba pin him. Moroha and Akanbou would feud for few weeks until Akanbou would win the title again. Moroha would then challenge Akanbou for the title and win with the help of Tony Chiba. Akanbou would suffer an back injuy and be out for the remainder of the year. 2009 On his birthday on the first of January, Akanbou returned (as "Evil Magic" Kaize Aku) to win a number one contendership for the Undisputed WAR Junior Heavyweight Championship. With his old moves stolen, Akanbou revamped his moveset with new finishers like Yakuza Demon, Brush of Wind, Tokyo Skies, Evil Magic, The Knee Up, Shibuya City Limits, and Aku Kick. Akanbou would win the Undisputed WAR Junior Heavyweight Championship hitting the Yakuza Demon ''on Moroha. He would exact his revenge on Tony Chiba during a tag match for the Jr. Tag team titles. Akanbou would win the titles with Koji Michichoku hitting a tag team maneuver. the two defended the titles when Akanbou hit the Aku Kick to Tony on the outside. The two would lose the titles in an Octoberfest match. Persona Akanbou started out as Xisso Sykk but simplfyed it to Xisso S. before he left XJPW. He changed it to Kaize Aku to signaled that he's a bad guy. When he returned in January 1, 2009, he came back as evil and took on the nickname "Evil Magic." In Wrestling Xisso Sykk (Xisso S.) *'Go To Sleep (Fireman's Carry to Knee strike to face) *'Shining Wizard '(step off high knee) *'''Shooting Star Leg Drop Kaize Aku *'GTS' *'Bushi-Breaker '(vertebreaker) *'Shining Wizard' *'Super Kick' "Evil Magic" Kaize Aku *'Yakuza Demon' (crcifix slam into back flip vertebreaker) *'Brush of Wind '(a series of punches, slaps, chops, kicks into a Busaiku knee kick) *'Tokyo Skies '(Twisting senton into a Shooting star Knee drop) *'Evil Magic '(Different styles and variations of shining wizard knee strikes) *'The Knee Up '(Jumping Knee facebuster) *'Shibuya City Limits '(Front Flip Jig-N-Tonic) *'Aku Kick '(Punt Kick) Signature: *'Tiger feint kick' *'Super kick' *'Dragon whip' *'Corkscrew Gamengiri' *'Springboard Gamengiri' *'Ruff ryder knee drop' *'Springboard flipping knee seated senton ' *'Dragon screw neckbreaker' Category:Wrestlers